A government agency or school district may have a notification system in place that automatically places telephone calls to predetermined telephone numbers. For example, for the government agency, the predetermined telephone numbers may include telephone numbers for individuals living in a particular county. The government agency may configure the notification system to automatically place telephone calls to the telephone numbers and play a pre-recorded message. Similarly, a school district may configure the notification system to automatically place telephone calls to households having children who attend the schools in the school district and play a pre-recorded message in the event, for example, when the schools are closing due to inclement weather. These outbound notifications are limited to audio messages.